


Collide

by Grinner_H



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-16
Updated: 2015-04-16
Packaged: 2018-03-23 06:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grinner_H/pseuds/Grinner_H





	Collide

_It doesn't make sense,_ Kuroda thinks, right hand down the front of his jeans, fingers slick and rough against his cock. 

In his mind, he pictures Aoki Mayu - the deep flush of her skin and the arch of her spine against his fingertips, the bounce of her pert breasts as she rides him. 

He pictures her soft brown eyes and golden hair, the pink tint of her lips that's parted around a needy moan, and the play of her hands all over his skin. 

Kuroda is bucking hips and hitching breath, hissing a gritty _"Fuck,"_ and something that sounds suspiciously like _"Please."_

And Mayu - sweet, sultry Mayu - smiles down at him like some mischievous thing, rocks and moans and _clenches._

It doesn't make sense and Kuroda cums all over his hand, wondering why he so deeply craves someone who isn't even _there,_ someone who isn't even _his._

\--

 _It doesn't make sense,_ Mayu thinks, swallowing against the lump in her throat and the fist in her heart. 

She can't unsee Sudou - the blond curls against his nape, the bow of his back and the forward snap of his hips - thrusting into heat that isn't _hers._

She can't unsee rumpled sheets and the telltale trail of clothes leading to the bed, the bottle of Korbel and two glasses on the nightstand.

Mayu hugs her knees against her body and curls her toes into the sheets, crying bitter tears for someone who doesn't deserve them.

It doesn't make sense and she wonders why she keeps forgiving him when he's never once said he's sorry.

\--

 _It doesn't make sense,_ Sudou thinks, fingers digging harshly into the scalp of the brunette who's between his legs. 

They've been at this for eight minutes now, and already he's forgotten her name. 

But he hasn't forgotten _this_ \- the intense burn in Kuroda's eyes when his gaze travels the length of Mayu's body, the different kind of burn when Kuroda's eyes meet _his._

Sudou remembers Kuroda's unreturned longing and Mayu's unsought forgiveness and thinks them both pitiable. He fucks the pretty, warm mouth around his cock as if he's trying to fuck the revulsion from his marrow.

It doesn't make sense and he wonders why Kuroda never takes what he so clearly - _desperately_ \- wants, why Mayu never leaves him, and why he can't find the heart to let her go.


End file.
